


Enchanted (Traducción)

by SakuraNooir



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Shyness, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNooir/pseuds/SakuraNooir
Summary: AU en donde Yibo es dueño de una tienda de flores y Xiao Zhan es un panadero. One-shot.Mucho fluff ♡
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 7





	Enchanted (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466354) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



> Hola amixes, esta historia no es mía, es de Jalpari en esta misma plataforma Ao3. Esta es una traducción. Apoyen el trabajo original pls <3  
> Gracias otra vez a Jalpari por dejarme traducir su historia <3

Xiao Zhan volteó el cartel de "cerrado" a "abierto" cuando el reloj dio las 8. Miró por la ventana y, efectivamente, la persona al otro lado de la calle estaba haciendo lo mismo. Por un breve momento sus ojos se encontraron y Xiao Zhan inmediatamente desvió su mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

Se apresuró a regresar a su panadería y comenzó a preparar su tienda para el día, pero seguía mirando el reloj esperando que marcara las 8:15, que era el momento que más esperaba. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, como lo hacía todos los días cuando el reloj se acercaba al tiempo esperado.

Tan pronto como el minutero tocó las tres, se preparó. Como esperaba y como sucedía todos los días, la puerta de su tienda se abrió con un suave tintineo de la campana que descansaba sobre ella. Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio entrar a la persona del otro lado de la calle.

El hombre entró, directamente hacia Xiao Zhan, que estaba detrás del mostrador de la panadería. En su mano sostenía una pequeña canasta llena de flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Bailaban frescas y húmedas, mientras el hombre avanzaba en su dirección.

"Buenos días", Xiao Zhan habló primero, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Mn..." el hombre asintió y colocó la canasta en el mostrador. "Buenos días." Murmuro.

"Gracias", Xiao Zhan tocó las flores con delicadeza e inhaló su aroma. "Estas son preciosas".

"Mn. Las peonías son nuevas". El hombre miró alrededor de la tienda.

"¡Y lirios rosados! ¡Mis favoritos!"

"Los encontré en el mercado hoy..." El hombre ajustó su gorra.

"Espera", Xiao Zhan desapareció en la parte trasera de la panadería y regresó con una caja en la mano.

"Aquí tienes..." Le tendió la caja al hombre para que la tomara.

"Realmente no es necesario", el hombre sacudió la cabeza.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando me traes flores para decorar la tienda todos los días... productos recién horneados para ti... por favor... no podemos tener esta misma conversación todos los días", se río Xiao Zhan. "¿A menos que no te gusten?"

"¡No!" El hombre soltó y rápidamente tomó la caja de Xiao Zhan. "¡Me encantan! Quiero decir... son deliciosos".

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron ante sus palabras y se sonrojó.

"Gracias ", dijo en voz baja. "Me... me gustan tus flores también... realmente alegran mi día... ¡quiero decir, mi tienda!" Añadió apresuradamente.

"Mn". El hombre asintió y luego miró el reloj. "Debería... volver a mi tienda ahora".

Xiao Zhan asintió y sonrió brillantemente.

"¡Que tengas un buen día!"

"Tú también".

Con esas palabras, el hombre se despidió. La puerta tintineó nuevamente cuando se abrió y luego se cerró detrás de él. Xiao Zhan suspiró y miró con nostalgia al hombre mientras regresaba a su florería.

Pasó los dedos sobre las hermosas flores y comenzó a colocarlas en los diferentes jarrones alrededor de la tienda, reemplazando las viejas del día anterior por las nuevas. Acunó las flores viejas y caminó hacia la cocina en la parte de atrás y las colocó en el contenedor de composta.

Cuando escuchó el tintineo de la puerta otra vez, salió corriendo al frente y saludó a su primer cliente del día.

🌸🌸🌸

Yibo roció las flores frescas en exhibición, con un ojo fijo en el reloj. Tan pronto como dieron las 8, rápidamente dejó a un lado la lata de agua y se volteo para mirar la panadería al otro lado de la calle adoquinada.

Efectivamente, Xiao Zhan estaba abriendo la tienda para el día y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, apartó la mirada nerviosamente y cambió su señal de "cerrado" a "abierto". Comenzó a juntar algunas de las flores y colocarlas en una canasta con cuidado. Se aseguró de poner algunos lirios rosados que siempre había comprado en el mercado de las flores desde que notó que los ojos de Xiao Zhan se iluminaban cuando se los llevó por primera vez.

Quince minutos más tarde, con una respiración profunda, se dirigió a la panadería y entró, sonriendo interiormente ante el tintineo que había llegado a disfrutar. Caminó hacia el mostrador donde estaba Xiao Zhan y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa radiante que lo saludó.

Colocó la canasta en el mostrador y logró encontrar su voz para responder al saludo de Xiao Zhan. Su corazón se derritió mientras veía a Xiao Zhan contemplar las flores soñadoramente e inhalar su aroma fresco. Lo miró con cariño cuando se entusiasmó con los lirios rosados.

"Espera", Xiao Zhan desapareció en la parte trasera de la panadería y regresó con una caja en la mano.

"Aquí tienes..." Le tendió la caja a Yibo para que la tomara.

Como lo hacía todos los días, Yibo intentó decir que no a la oferta, pero ante la insistencia de Xiao Zhan, cedió y aceptó el trueque, especialmente cuando Xiao Zhan insinuó la posibilidad de que a Yibo no le gustaran sus productos horneados. Al escuchar esas palabras, la boca de Yibo soltó palabras embarazosas antes de que su cerebro pudiera detenerlo.

"¡No!" Yibo rápidamente tomó la caja de Xiao Zhan. "¡Me encantan! Quiero decir... son deliciosos".

Toda la cara de Yibo se calentó por su brusquedad y todo lo que quería en ese momento era que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara por completo.

"Gracias", respondió Xiao Zhan suavemente. "Me... me gustan tus flores también ... realmente alegran mi día... ¡quiero decir, mi tienda!" Añadió apresuradamente.

El corazón de Yibo dio un vuelco ante esas palabras y sus emociones se dispararon por un breve momento. Se encontró con ganas de decir algo, pero se acobardó e hizo una excusa para irse.

Cuando salió de la tienda y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Cruzó el camino empedrado y regresó a su florería, listo para comenzar el día después de hacer su ritual matutino diario que esperaba todos los días. Un ritual que había estado haciendo desde que Xiao Zhan abrió la tienda frente a él, hace seis meses.

🌸🌸🌸

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Yibo ingresó a la panadería a las 8:15 en punto, ya había un cliente presente. Al notarlo, la cara de Xiao Zhan se iluminó y Yibo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenos días", Xiao Zhan lo saludó. "¿Podrías darme un minuto?"

"Mn". Yibo asintió y esperó junto a la puerta, mirando alrededor de la tienda, disfrutando de su cálido y acogedor ambiente.

Yibo cerró los ojos y disfrutó del aroma que flotaba hacia él de los artículos recién horneados y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Xiao Zhan notó la expresión suave y no pudo evitar mirarlo con cariño hasta que el cliente volvió su atención hacia él.

"Como dije... soy nuevo en este vecindario", continuó el hombre alto. "Y he escuchado grandes cosas sobre tu panadería de parte de mi arrendador Yo tampoco sabía que eras tan guapo", sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando su codo sobre el mostrador.

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó e inmediatamente se llenó de vergüenza. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Yibo, que ahora los miraba con una cara de poker neutral.

"¿Qué tal sí me muestras los alrededores?" El hombre sonriente continuó. "Ya que me acabo de mudar aquí".

"Uhh..." Xiao Zhan comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta, Yibo caminó hacia él.

"Tengo que irme", murmuró y colocó la canasta en el mostrador.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y se fue. Xiao Zhan observó, un poco abatido, mientras Yibo volvía a su tienda.

"¿Y?" El ansioso hombre levantó las cejas. "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?"

"Umm... lo siento... pero no puedo hacerlo esta noche", respondió Xiao Zhan con nerviosismo.

"Ohh", el hombre se puso derecho nuevamente. "¿Quizás en otra ocasión?"

"Yo... yo..." Xiao Zhan buscó palabras.

En ese momento, la puerta tintineó y entró una anciana.

"¡Oh, hola señora Daisy!" Xiao Zhan dio un suspiro de alivio cuando uno de sus clientes habituales entró en la tienda. "¡Buenos días!"

Eso pareció hacer el truco. El hombre recogió sus cajas y se despidió de Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan atendió a la anciana que siempre venía a la tienda con una sonrisa y hacia el mismo pedido todos los días, para luego dirigirse a la florería de Yibo. De repente, una idea golpeó a Xiao Zhan.

"Señora Daisy" se dirigió a la mujer, "¿podría pedirle un favor?"

"¡Por supuesto mi niño! ¿Qué es?"

"¿Podrías entregar una caja al dueño de la florería ya que te diriges allí después?"

"¡Claro, no hay problema!" Ella sonrió amablemente.

Con una sonrisa brillante, corrió hacia atrás y salió con una caja que había preparado especialmente para Yibo.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Sonrió radiante.

"Me alegra ser de utilidad", le guiñó un ojo. "Él es lindo, ¿no?" Ella se rió entre dientes, lo que provocó que Xiao Zhan se sonrojara y mirara hacia abajo.

"No... no es de esa forma, señora Daisy", Xiao Zhan jugueteó con su delantal.

"No he envejecido tanto, muchacho", meneó con el dedo. "No me he perdido de cómo él sigue mirando en tu dirección".

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó más y se mordió los labios.

"Está bien, está bien", recogió la caja, "Me voy ahora... le entregaré tu regalo".

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se quedaron fijos en ella mientras se dirigía a la florería. Él observó discretamente mientras ella hablaba con Yibo amigablemente. Sonrió cuando vio la cálida y amable sonrisa que Yibo le dirigió. Observó mientras ella le compraba flores. Y luego observó como ella le entregaba la caja.

El corazón de Xiao Zhan se hundió un poco cuando vio desaparecer la sonrisa de Yibo. Se hundió aún más cuando Yibo dejó la caja a un lado sin abrirla. Y se hundió por completo hasta sus pies cuando Yibo entró en la tienda después de que ella se fue, sin siquiera mirar en dirección a la panadería.

🌸🌸🌸

Yibo recogió las flores y sonrió para sí mismo cuando agregó raras peonías moradas al grupo, con la esperanza de que a Xiao Zhan les gustaran. Se dirigió a la panadería con entusiasmo, pero su entusiasmo disminuyó un poco cuando vio que Xiao Zhan ya estaba ocupado con un cliente. Un cliente alto, delgado y guapo, nada menos.

Pero su ánimo se levantó cuando Xiao Zhan inmediatamente dirigió su atención a Yibo y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y feliz.

"Buenos días", Xiao Zhan lo saludó. "¿Podrías darme un minuto?"

Yibo asintió y esperó, disfrutando el aroma y el ambiente de la cálida y acogedora panadería. Se preguntó si Xiao Zhan olía tan encantador como lo que horneaba. Inhaló el aroma, imaginándose más cerca de Xiao Zhan, lo suficientemente cerca como para inhalar su aroma.

Salió de su ensueño cuando escuchó al cliente coquetear con Xiao Zhan descaradamente y lo invitó a salir de una manera directa y sencilla. Sintió una punzada cuando vio lo que pensó que era un sonrojo en la cara de Xiao Zhan. Había tenido suficiente, así que caminó hacia el mostrador y depositó la canasta.

"Tengo que irme", murmuró Yibo y luego, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la panadería.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, la cara de Yibo cayó y sintió que la tristeza invadía su corazón. Se arrastró hasta su tienda y se sentó malhumorado. Unos minutos después vio a la señora Daisy entrar en la panadería. Unos segundos más tarde, el hombre salió y Yibo lo miró de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió mientras comenzaba a alejarse por el camino. Yibo suspiró y se levantó, regando las plantas y las flores, de espaldas a la panadería. No se sentía como para echar un vistazo a Xiao Zhan como solía hacerlo.

De repente, sintió un golpecito en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y no se sorprendió cuando vio a la señora Daisy.

"Hola, señora Daisy", Yibo mostro una amplia sonrisa. "¿Como has estado?"

"Ah, mi querido Yibo", le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. "Estoy bien... tú por otro lado pareces un poco deprimido".

La sonrisa de Yibo vaciló un poco, pero se recuperó de inmediato al ver su amable sonrisa.

"¿Qué puedo conseguirte hoy?" Preguntó alegremente e hizo un gesto hacia las flores.

"Lo mismo", se rió entre dientes. "Los favoritos de mi esposo".

Los ojos de Yibo se suavizaron mientras miraba los lirios blancos.

"Los tuvimos en nuestra boda", se puso nostálgica. "Y los quería incluso en su tumba. Le daré un lirio blanco todos los días por el resto de mi vida". Ella sonrió.

Yibo sintió que su corazón se elevaba y se hundía al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo profundo que era su amor. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral cuando la primera imagen que su mente conjuró fue la imagen de una cara de ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa radiante que mostraba un conjunto de dientes de conejo, enmarcados por un lunar en la esquina.

Envolvió las flores apresuradamente y desecho sus pensamientos. Después de que él le entregó el ramo, ella le entregó una caja. Yibo se sorprendió cuando reconoció la caja y aplastó sus labios en una delgada línea.

"Parece que sabes de quién es..." se rió entre dientes.

"Mn". Yibo trató de mantener una cara de poker neutral.

Puso la caja a un lado y apartó sus ojos de ella con resolución.

"Yibo", comenzó la anciana suavemente, "dice mucho cuando pareces herido al ver una simple caja de productos horneados".

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron ante sus palabras y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

"Se necesita valor, muchacho", miró los lirios blancos en sus brazos. "Se necesita mucho coraje. Pero al final, vale la pena".

"Mn". Yibo bajó la mirada y arrastró los pies.

"Está bien, me voy", se rió entre dientes. "¡Cuídate!"

Cuando ella se fue, Yibo dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego se volvió para entrar a su tienda. Levantó la caja y se dirigió hacia adentro, haciendo todo lo posible para no voltear y mirar hacia la panadería.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en una esquina y abrió la caja. Miró el pastelito dentro y sonrió. Cuando le dio un mordisco, comenzó a recordar un día hace seis meses cuando su vida había cambiado.

Seis meses atrás, estaba siendo lo que pensó que sería un día normal cuando un mini camión llegó a su esquina de la calle adoquinada. Echó un vistazo afuera cuando escuchó una voz dulce como la miel, que le daba instrucciones al conductor para descargar cuidadosamente las cajas.

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron y su mandíbula se cayó cuando vio la fuente de la voz conmovedora. Allí, al otro lado de la calle, frente a la tienda que había estado vacía hasta antes de ese día, estaba el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Algo en Yibo había cambiado. Algo que no podía identificar.

Cuando el camión se fue, Yibo había notado al hombre parado con la mano en las caderas mirando las últimas cajas que quedaban en el camino. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Yibo comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Murmuró Yibo.

El hombre se volteo para mirarlo y le dio a Yibo la sonrisa más magnífica, radiante y desgarradora de la historia, y Yibo supo qué era ese algo. Fue algo así como amor a primera vista.

"¡Gracias!" El hombre sonrió y sus ojos se arrugaron en medias lunas. "Y hola", extendió una mano hacia adelante. "Mi nombre es Xiao Zhan".

🌸🌸🌸

Cuando Xiao Zhan abrió la panadería al día siguiente, esperaba que el coqueto y desagradable hombre no volviera. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que la florería aún estaba cerrada. Cuando dieron las 8:15, todavía no había rastro de Yibo. Xiao Zhan hizo todo lo posible por seguir su día e ignorar el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Cuando tomó su descanso para almorzar, se sentó en el banco junto a la ventana y miró la florería aún cerrada. Mientras comía su comida en silencio, su mente vagó hacia un momento hace seis meses cuando acababa de abrir su panadería.

Después de que el mini camión se había ido, después de depositar la mayoría de sus cajas dentro de la tienda, todavía le quedaban algunas cajas en la carretera. Se había parado con la mano en las caderas, frunciendo el ceño, cuando una voz habló de repente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Xiao Zhan se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre con una gorra, de pie detrás de él. Parecía tener una expresión fría en su rostro, pero su voz era profunda y cálida.

"¡Gracias!" Xiao Zhan sonrió y sus ojos se arrugaron en medias lunas. "Y hola", extendió una mano hacia adelante. "Mi nombre es Xiao Zhan".

"Mn". El hombre asintió y estrechó la mano de Xiao Zhan. "Mi nombre es Wang Yibo".

Después de haber ayudado a Xiao Zhan a mover las cajas restantes dentro, Yibo asintió y se giró para irse.

"Uhh... ¡Wang Yibo! Gracias otra vez".

Yibo se dio la vuelta y asintió una vez más antes de desaparecer en la florería frente a su futura panadería. Xiao Zhan inclinó la cabeza y se preguntó por la amabilidad y frialdad simultáneas del hombre, pero luego se encogió de hombros y comenzó a acomodarse.

Ahora, mientras Xiao Zhan se sentaba junto a la ventana, no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento con calidez en su corazón. Ahora no pudo evitar cuestionar sus sentimientos de tristeza al no ver a Yibo por primera vez en seis meses, al no poder darle sus productos horneados y recibir flores de él. Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse por qué se sentía como lo hacía.

Cuándo cambiaron sus sentimientos. Algo había sido movido. Algo había cambiado. Ese algo hizo que su corazón latiera cada vez que veía a Yibo. Ese algo debilitó sus rodillas cuando, después de la primera vez que compró flores a Yibo, Yibo comenzó a traerle flores todos los días.

Mientras Xiao Zhan miraba fijamente la florería, se dio cuenta, con asombro, de que lo que sentía era algo así como amor.

Xiao Zhan se levantó en estado de shock y se cubrió la boca mientras jadeaba. Pasaron unos minutos y se quedó quieto. Entonces una sonrisa estalló en su rostro y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la panadería y tarareó y cantó mientras realizaba una tarea muy especial.

🌸🌸🌸

Yibo regresó a su tienda más tarde esa noche, cansado pero feliz. Echó un vistazo a la panadería y no se sorprendió al encontrarla cerrada ya que eran más de las 5 de la tarde. Abrió su tienda, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, se sorprendió al ver una gran caja en la puerta.

Mantuvo a un lado el objeto que estaba sosteniendo, se arrodilló y recogió la caja. Lo reconoció de inmediato y se sorprendió y alegró de que Xiao Zhan le hubiera dado una caja hoy como cualquier otro día a pesar de que no estaba allí.

Lo abrió con cuidado y se le cortó la respiración cuando vio lo que había dentro: una variedad de productos horneados, todos en forma de corazones. Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos escaneaban cada pieza para verificar dos veces, verificar tres veces. Pero no fue una ilusión. Xiao Zhan le había horneado todo tipo de bollos dulces, pan de dulce, pretzels y barritas de limón; todo en forma de corazón.

Yibo sintió que le temblaban las manos y su corazón se aceleró mientras su mente trataba de comprender el posible significado de este gesto. Echó un vistazo al artículo que había pasado todo el día buscando y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Inhaló el aroma de los deliciosos artículos en la caja y solo pudo pensar en dos palabras para expresar su alegría.

"Xiao Zhan..." un suave susurro escapó de sus labios.

Xiao Zhan apareció en su tienda temprano a la mañana siguiente, emocionado de ver si Yibo estaba dentro. La tienda todavía estaba cerrada como era de esperar ya que era antes de las 8, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Sintió una leve emoción cuando vio que la caja ya no estaba junto a la puerta.

Se sintió mareado de deleite, pero también nervioso cuando se preguntó si Yibo había mirado adentro y le gustó la sorpresa. Entró en su tienda y suspiró mientras se preparaba para el día.

Estaba en la parte de atrás, preparando un nuevo lote de galletas cuando escuchó el tintineo de la puerta y alguien entró en la tienda. Todavía eran las 7 de la mañana y no esperaba ninguna entrega.

"Estaré afuera..." Gritó para avisarle a la persona. "Solo un segundo".

Pero antes de que pudiera lavarse las manos e ir al frente de la tienda, escuchó pasos acercándose a la cocina. XIao Zhan miró hacia la puerta con curiosidad y se congeló cuando Yibo entró.

"Ohh", Xiao Zhan jadeó suavemente. "Hol... hola... Wang Yibo..." Tartamudeó ante la inesperada llegada.

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó al recordar la caja y su contenido y se puso nervioso al ver la misma caja en la mano de Yibo. Oscilaba entre el miedo a que Yibo estuviera aquí para devolver el regalo, la curiosidad de por qué estaba aquí tan temprano y la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera entendido lo que Xiao Zhan quería decir.

"Hola", sonrió Yibo y el corazón de Xiao Zhan se derritió. "Yo... espero no molestarte".

"¡Oh, no!" Los dedos de Xiao Zhan juguetearon con su delantal.

"Gracias..."

"¿Gracias por qué?" Xiao Zhan miró con timidez.

"Por el..." Yibo se rascó la nuca. "Por esto." Levantó la caja.

"Ohh", Xiao Zhan sintió que el calor se extendía por su rostro y cuello. "De na... nada", tragó saliva nervioso.

"Yo... yo traje algo para ti también".

"Ohh", murmuró Xiao Zhan por tercera vez.

Yibo extendió el artículo envuelto que había estado sosteniendo en su otra mano. El mismo artículo que había buscado todo el día anterior. Xiao Zhan sonrió, un poco inseguro, y tomó el paquete de Yibo. Desenvolvió el papel lentamente y cuando vio el objeto dentro, jadeó en estado de shock.

"Esto... esto es... ¡esto es tan raro! ¿Dónde encontraste esto? ¡Una... una rosa púrpura!".

"¿Te gusta?" Yibo dio un paso más cerca.

"¡Si!" Xiao Zhan asintió ansiosamente mientras sonreía incontrolablemente. "¡¡Me encanta!!"

"¿Sabes lo que significa?" Yibo dio un paso más cerca, que es cuando Xiao Zhan notó la expresión de esperanza en su rostro.

"No..." murmuró Xiao Zhan. "¿Qué significa?" Miró a los ojos de Yibo.

"Sim... simboliza... Encantamiento".

"¿Encantamiento?" Xiao Zhan inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó.

"Significa..." Yibo dudó pero luego continuó, "significa que la persona que lo recibió tiene un encanto que los hace irresistibles".

"Ohh", Xiao Zhan se sonrojó de un rojo intenso desde las orejas hasta el cuello.

"Significa", continuó Yibo con renovada confianza, "que el donante se enamoró de ellos a primera vista".

"Oh..." Xiao Zhan contuvo el aliento cuando su boca se abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Inútilmente. desesperadamente. Enamorado". Yibo susurró mientras daba otro paso adelante hasta que estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

"Wang Yibo..." Xiao Zhan tragó saliva.

"Xiao Zhan..." Yibo susurró.

"Yo... yo..."

Yibo miró profundamente a los ojos de Xiao Zhan y sonrió. Al ver su rostro amable volverse suave y amoroso, algo se agitó en Xiao Zhan.

"He perdido mi corazón por ti..." Xiao Zhan sonrió con timidez.

Los ojos de Yibo se abrieron, pero luego se acomodaron en una sonrisa arrugada. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xiao Zhan y lo atrajo hacia sí. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y cerró la mano de Xiao Zhan que sostenía la rosa con la suya.

"También he perdido mi corazón por ti..."

🌸🌸🌸

"¡Yibo!" Xiao Zhan se rió". ¡Tienes que volver a tu tienda!"

"Todavía quedan cinco minutos para las 8", sonrió Yibo mientras acorralaba a Xiao Zhan contra el mostrador de la cocina.

"¡Ha pasado un mes y todavía actúas como si fuera la primera vez que nos besamos!" Xiao Zhan se rió mientras Yibo se acurrucaba contra su cuello.

"No puedo tener suficiente de estos labios", gruñó Yibo mientras jugaba con el labio inferior de Xiao Zhan con los dientes.

Las risitas de Xiao Zhan se detuvieron cuando Yibo entrecerró los labios. Jadeó cuando Yibo lo envolvió en sus brazos y se lanzó hacia él. Envolvió sus labios alrededor de cada centímetro de los de Xiao Zhan y lamió su lunar, sus labios, su lengua, sin mostrar piedad.

"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan gimió su nombre una y otra vez mientras Yibo besaba y mordía el cuello de Xiao Zhan.

"Xiao Zhan..." Yibo respiró contra su cuello mientras giraba sus caderas contra él, provocando un fuerte gemido de él.

Él sonrió y repitió el movimiento nuevamente, lo que provocó que Xiao Zhan agarrara su cabello y chocara sus labios contra los suyos. Él gimió cuando Xiao Zhan rodó sus caderas para encontrarse con las suyas. Siguió moviéndose contra él, perdiendo toda la fuerza de voluntad cuando sintió que sus erecciones se frotaban.

Justo en ese momento, oyeron el tintineo de la puerta de la panadería y detuvieron todo movimiento, incluso cuando sus cuerpos permanecían pegados y sus labios se cernían unos sobre otros, sus respiraciones húmedas y pesadas calentaban su piel.

"¡Xiao Zhan!" Una voz familiar llamó.

"Oh, no", gimió Xiao Zhan y dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Yibo con frustración. "No este tipo otra vez".

"Lo manejaré", Yibo frunció el ceño y comenzó a salir de la cocina cuando Xiao Zhan lo agarró por la muñeca y lo detuvo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer exactamente?" Xiao Zhan sonrió y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¡Hacerle saber que necesita dejar de coquetear contigo!"

"¿Xiao Zhan?" El hombre volvió a llamar.

"¡Solo un minuto!" Xiao Zhan puso los ojos en blanco y respondió.

"¿Solo un minuto?" Yibo gruñó y agarró a Xiao Zhan por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Hundió los dientes en la parte visible del cuello de Xiao Zhan y chupo fuerte. Xiao Zhan se cubrió la boca mientras siseaba por el dolor y el placer. Cuando Yibo se retiró, había dejado una marca roja brillante en Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientras empujaba a Yibo. Salió de la cocina, seguido de cerca por Yibo. Cuando salió al frente de la tienda, suspiró al ver al mismo hombre alto y delgado que tan descaradamente lo había invitado a salir. Él vendría todas las semanas, todavía coqueteando, todavía mirándolo lascivamente.

Xiao Zhan plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro y se paró detrás del mostrador.

"Hola", Xiao Zhan colocó sus brazos sobre el mostrador, "¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"¡Ah, Xiao Zhan!" El hombre exclamó, pero su entusiasmo disminuyó cuando vio a Yibo entrar detrás de Xiao Zhan. "Estaba... pasando por aquí... para saludar", se puso incómodo bajo la mirada ceñuda de Yibo.

Yibo envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xiao Zhan y lo atrajo hacia sí. Xiao Zhan reprimió una risita y dejó que se saliera con la suya.

"Yibo", Xiao Zhan miró por la ventana. "Tienes un cliente esperando".

"Mn". Yibo notó que la persona se detenía afuera de la florería.

Antes de que Xiao Zhan supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Yibo se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Xiao Zhan se sonrojó cuando Yibo besó el dorso de su mano y se fue.

Yibo se dirigió a la tienda y trató con el cliente. Unos minutos más tarde, notó que el hombre salía de la panadería y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yibo, desvió la mirada y se alejó apresuradamente. Yibo sonrió y volvió su atención a su tienda.

Mientras reorganizaba algunas de las flores, Yibo fue repentinamente envuelto por largos y delgados brazos alrededor de su pecho. Él sonrió, besó la delicada muñeca y se dio la vuelta envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Xiao Zhan.

"Parece que hiciste notar tu punto", Xiao Zhan se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Acabo de perder un cliente", fingió un puchero.

"¿Qué tal algo para compensar eso?" Yibo acarició la mejilla de Xiao Zhan.

"¿Interrumpo?" Una voz los sobresaltó a ambos.

Se voltearon hacia un lado y vieron a la señora Daisy, sonriéndoles.

"Oh... ¡Señora Daisy!" Xiao Zhan se alejó un paso de Yibo, nervioso.

"Buenos días, señora Daisy", sonrió Yibo.

"Mírense ustedes dos", se acercó y les pellizcó las mejillas. "¡Parecen muy felices!"

Xiao Zhan se sonrojó cuando Yibo sostuvo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

"Lo estamos", Yibo sonrió y besó el dorso de la mano de Xiao Zhan, mirándolo con cariño.

"¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos!" Ella sonrió amablemente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla, señora Daisy?" Preguntó Yibo. "¿Lo mismo de siempre?"

"Sí cariño", asintió. "Un lirio blanco para mi amado".

Yibo envolvió la flor y se la entregó.

"Cuídense el uno al otro", le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

"Lo haremos, señora Daisy", respondió Xiao Zhan con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Quieren saber el secreto de una larga y feliz vida juntos?" Ella se inclinó y susurró.

"¡Si!" Xiao Zhan se inclinó también.

"Montones y montones de..." comenzó con una sonrisa.

"¿De?" Yibo insistió lleno de ansiosa curiosidad.

"Sexo".

"¡¡Señora Daisy!!" Ambos exclamaron en estado de shock, Xiao Zhan se puso rojo y Yibo se rió sin control.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos", se rió entre dientes. "Tengo una cita que mantener en el cementerio".

"Adiós, señora Daisy", Yibo la abrazó cálidamente.

Ella lo apretó y luego se volvió hacia Xiao Zhan aún sonrojado. Con una sonrisa, ella le sostuvo la barbilla y Xiao Zhan se inclinó y la dejó besar su frente. La vieron alejarse, con el lirio en mano.

"Entonces... sobre ese cliente", Xiao Zhan se volvió hacia Yibo finalmente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una ceja, "¿cómo me compensarás?"

Yibo se dio la vuelta y recogió algo de los racimos de flores dispuestos cuidadosamente en los estantes. Le sonrió a Xiao Zhan y le entregó la flor.

"Un lirio rosado todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas", envolvió los pequeños dedos de Xiao Zhan alrededor del tallo de la flor.

Los ojos de Xiao Zhan se llenaron de lágrimas y su nariz se puso roja mientras contenía las lágrimas. Aceptó el lirio rosa y abrazó a Yibo.

"Por el resto de nuestras vidas".

**Author's Note:**

> Hola amixes, espero que les haya gustado este lindo one-shot. Gracias a la hermosa autora Jalpari por dejarme traducirlo. 💕


End file.
